The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to three-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desirable to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since integration is an important factor in determining product prices, increased integration is especially desirable. In the case of conventional two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration is greatly influenced by the level (“maturity”) of fine pattern forming technologies and techniques. However, the process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness may be extremely expensive. As a result, capital expenditures associated with such process equipment for increased integration may set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices.